Perfection
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: Hilary strives to be everything her nightmares are not. The most important night of her whole life needs to be perfect. She is to be critized by the harshest judge...herself. Possible one-shot


_To win is to have perfection… Perfection is Beautiful!_

She looked into the golden rimmed mirror that was in her room. Her roasted red iris' trailed over her nude, porcelain skin, taking note of every crevice.

_Perfection…_

She ran cold fingers over her flat stomach to her hips and back up again. Puffing out her chest, she just watched as her body seemed to morph into something terrible.

_Must have perfection! Everything must be perfect!_

Closing her eyes she sat on her bed which was in front of the mirror just staring at the image looking back.

_You freak… everything about you is monsterous… your lips_

Fingers ran over her nude, slightly reddened lips with a shudder as she sighed gently again. They were chapped; dry and rough…eating her pride.

_They are deformed… Your eyes, so odd like yourself. You should cover them, get contacts!_

The brunette tugged on the edge of her eyes which were glazed and being threatened by tears. She had been crying for so long, she couldn't remember the days. It didn't help that she hadn't been sleeping well; tossing and turning as her dreams turned into nightmares. In those nightmares she would see herself... a twisted, disfigured and contorted. Every cry that she made for help would bend this creature into what she saw in the mirror.

_Stand up!_

She obeyed as her eyes couldn't be drawn away from her small frame. She was pale, dark bags under her eyes and her cheeks stained with tears. She was sick and she knew that.. she needed help and tried for it but it didn't seem like no one understood and so she keeps to herself now.

She hadn't talked to her team nor Tyson; her boyfriend, in a few days, passing them by in between classes only to remain silent and continue on with her day and when she came home … she found herself always being criticized by the harshest of judges, herself.

_No one will ever look at you! No one will ever call you beautiful! Look at you… your breasts are way too small and lopsided. Your thighs rub together and your feet are big._

The brunette took a deep breath as she tried to stand tall.

She found her way to her vanity now, looking into its judging glow. A small foundation sponge sat in her hands as she applied the skin toned liquid under her eyes… the dark bags fading as well as the red cheeks.

_A pig is a pig… you put make up on it and it is still a pig_

She pinned her chestnut hair on the top of her head as she applied the hot curler to her uneven locks. The female remained silent as the voices continued and continued.

_You're so ugly! You're so fat and worthless. Pathetic…_

She finished her make up with a light blush on her cheek, mascara and a hint of red on her lips, eyeing herself down as she sat there beautifully.

The teenager stood now as she placed on a teal gown that was a low v-cut, showing her pushed up breast nicely and firm. She adorned her neck with a sterling silver necklace that was given to her by Tyson for her birthday. Her head remained high as she looked at her fitted dress which showed the outlines of her curvy frame, it would catch the attention of any male.

_You will never have the succulent body of Queen…. The gorgeous smile of Mariah… The tempting eyes of Mathilda… you are no body!_

She put on her black heels, stilettos… placing her leg out of the slit to get a better look Her calves her firm and complemented her legs nicely, toned and flawless.

The teen sighed deeply as she heard the door open down stairs and a hearty chuckle could be heard from someone familiar.

"Let me call Hilary for you…" Mrs. Tachibana said as she walked about mid way up the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Oh Hilary… Tyson is here to pick you up." Moments later she could be heard talking to her husband and Tyson downstairs in the living room.

_You will never have the confidence of Julia or the brains like Emily.. *chuckle* you would be nothing more than a pig…_

Closing her eyes she took another deep breath and mustered her pride as she looked back at the mirror. "Get it together… You are Hilary Tachibana." She walked to her dresser, opened it and pulled out some pills that were hidden in an empty compact and took two. She swallowed the purple pills with disgust and sighed a little deeper before going to the door and walking slowly downstairs.

Tyson heard her, getting up to meet her. When he saw her he smirked widely, from ear to ear; his eyes wide with anticipation. "Oh wow Hilary… You look absolutely stunning." He spoke gently as he wrapped arms around her waist and brought her close. He loved the way she felt against him, the way she smelled and the air that she brought wherever she went.

Hilary smiled at her date as he took her wrist and placed the corsage of light blue, white and green flowers with golden ribbons on her small wrist. "Do you think so? Should I go change?" she was going to turn around and go back upstairs before she stopped by her chuckling date.

_You ugly whore! A pig is always a pig!_

"No, no Hil… you look amazing as you are. You always look good no matter what you wear." He told her.

Hilary's heart went all a flutter as her mother came from behind her and placed her matching petty coat on her shoulder.

"In case it gets cold dear. Now I want to take a few pictures of my little girl's junior prom. Jasper… I want to take a few pictures with you and your daughter." She smiled. Her husband grumbled a little bit as he got up and waited until she was done assaulting the kids with the double flash of her camera.

_A PIG!_

When it was his turn he held his little girl close and chuckled before he looked down at her. "Hilary…?" he spoke gently.

"Yes dad?" She looked to the camera with a slight smile on her pretty face. Cinnamon eyes looked ahead, to her mother and to Tyson.

"Flourish beautifully my little caterpillar… I trust you will have a great evening, and Tyson?" He called out.

_You PIG_

"Yes sir?" Tyson stepped forward.

Mr. Tachibana gave his little girl's hand to the male and stepped aside. "I trust you will take care of my little girl?" the towering man looked down to the young couple.

"I will not let you down sir. I will treat her like the princess she is." He smiled to Hilary, in response got a sweet smile from her.

_No one would ever find you pretty! Ever you ugly whore!_

It would be moments later that they were to leave as the sun set over the horizon and Tyson drove towards town only to stop at a quite park. He got out and went to her side to let her out, he wanted a few quite moments with her. She was just so irresistible tonight…

Hilary watched him as he scooped her up greedily into his arms and smiled at her. "Tyson…"

He looked into her deep eyes and just smiled like a fool. "You are gorgeous.." He whispered into her ear as he planted kisses on the crook of her to her earlobes.

"I didn't think you would like it…" She spoke back gently, looking into those dark navy eyes of his and kissed him on his warm lips. "I wanted to be perfect for you…"

He watched her before stepping some to get a better look. Maybe he missed something he would think but then shook his head. "You are perfect… tonight… yesterday, last year… you are perfect to me no matter what. This is just another reason why I'm lucky to have you to myself." He kissed her on the nose.

Hilary sighed some before looking back at him with a big smile. "We should get to the dance." He suggested only exchanging another bout of kissing before leaving to the dance.


End file.
